Male-version
by Candus98
Summary: -¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Qué le van a pedir a Santa? -De que estas hablando. Hemos sido niños malos y por eso Santa no vendrá.


Antes que nada la imagen de la historia es para que puedan imaginar la apariencia de los personajes pero esta imagen pertenece a OtakuFan IdolLoverl la cual podrán encontrar en youtube (sigo recomendando que se suscriban :D)

* * *

><p><em>24 de diciembre, 12:00pm, Cabaña Nishikino…<em>

-¡Genial!

-Chicos, ya habían venido aquí antes…

-¡Pero tu casa sigue viéndose genial!

-No es para tanto (dice Nico, haciendo un quejido).

-¡No estés celoso Nicochi! Cuando te cases con Maki, todo esto será tuyo.

-¡Cállate, chico raro! ¡Yo tendré una familia con muchos hijos y una linda esposa!

-Mejor cállate Nicochi sino quieres que te apriete "ahí" (Nozomi hace el sonido de "push, push" al mismo tiempo que mueve sus manos).

-A-ah, lo q-que tu dig-gas.

-¡Nya! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Hay que entrar!

* * *

><p><em>En la sala…<em>

-¡Extrañaba este sillón!

-¡Honoka! ¡Compórtate, esta no es tu casa!

-¡Yukiho! ¡Sírveme algo de té!

-Ahorita preparo algo de té, Honoka-kun.

-Tú siempre consintiéndolo Kotori, déjame ayudarte.

-¡Gracias Umi-kun!

-No hay de que Kotori.

-¿Oigan chicos? ¿Saben si va venir este Eli?

-¿Necesitas algo Hanayo-kun? (Pregunta Nozomi).

-En realidad no, solo me preguntaba, ¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros en tren?

-¡Ah! Es que Eli consiguió su licencia de conducir y su padre le ha prestado el carro.

-¡Oh qué bien! ¡Me alegra que vamos estar todos juntos!

-¡Chicos! ¡El té esta lis…!

-¡Noooooooooooo!

Kotori es interrumpido por un grito, por ello, no pudo evitar dejar caer las tazas, antes de que tocaran el suelo, Umi logra atraparlas…

-¡¿Oigan?! ¡¿Qué les ocurre?! ¡Casi ocasionan un accidente! ¿Kotori estas bien?

-Yo estoy bien, pero creo que Maki-kun no.

En el suelo se puede ver un chico pelirrojo arrodillado enfrente de la chimenea.

-¡N-no lo entiendo! ¡Ya no me he p-pelea-ado con nad-die! ¡H-he sido más am-mable! ¡Y…y…y…! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

-¡Nya! ¡¿Qué sucede Maki?!

-¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Lo que escribió Santa, ya no está!

Rin lo voltea a ver con cara confundida y después dice…

-¡Ah! ¡Probablemente se borró cuando usamos la chimenea la otra vez!

-¡¿Usted…?! ¡¿Prendieron la chimenea?! No…no…hemos sido niños malos y por eso Santa no vendrá, hemos sido niños malos y por eso debemos ser castigados (Maki sigue repitiendo estas dos frases mientras se hace bolita en el suelo).

-¡Nya! ¡Maki! ¡Reacciona!

-¡Alguien ayúdelo!

Umi y Kotori tratan de levantarlo del suelo.

-Maki-kun ¡Vamos!

-Creo que ha entrado en shock.

-Ya tranquilo Maki-kun, ahorita te sirvo un vaso de leche y algunas galletas.

-¡A Santa le gusta la leche con galletas! (dice Maki casi a punto de llorar)

-¡Hey, tu! ¡Idiota! ¡Tú exageración está preocupando a todos! ¡Además!...¡Santa ni siquiera existe!

Dentro de la cabeza de Maki solo se escuchaba…"Santa no existe".

Cuando entra en razón, puede ver cómo está agarrando a Nico de la camisa apunto de darle un puñetazo, de momento lo suelta y se va corriendo a su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>1:17…<em>

En un auto, se encuentra conduciendo un chico rubio, que al llegar a su destino, estaciona el auto con precaución, sale del auto y pone el seguro.

-Listo, por fin llegue... (¡OH SI! ¡LLEGUE! ¡SOY UN ADULTO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE AHORA SOY UN ADULTO!).

Empieza a sentir una vibración en su pantalón, mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca su celular, donde se puede ver que hay 39 llamadas perdidas.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Elichi! ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado!

-Ya, calmado, estoy bien.

-¡Ay sí! Como tú no eres el que está esperando la contestación de su amor, por eso lo tomas a la ligera, ¡Cuantas veces me llegue a imaginar, que te sucedió un accidente!

-¿Y no crees que me pudo causar un accidente contestar la llamada?

-Elichi, te estas saliendo del tema, volvamos a lo primordial…

-¿Y qué es lo primordial?

-Nuestro hijo Nico, hizo una estupidez.

-Bueno, el siempre hace…

-No Elichi, en realidad hizo una estupidez…

* * *

><p><em>1:28…<em>

-En resumen, ¿Nico le dijo a Maki, que Santa no existe y desde entonces se ha negado a salir de su habitación?

-¡Exacto!

-Y la forma de solucionarlo… ¿Es…?

-¡Vamos a adornar la casa y traeremos a Santa!

-¿Y porque no han comenzado?

-Am…porque las habitaciones están cerradas y Maki tiene las llaves por lo que no podemos ver si en los cuartos hay adornos.

-¿Y?

-¡Y! ¡Ahora! Tú y Honoka van a ir a conseguir lo necesario para traerle una ¡Feliz Navidad a Maki!

-¡Si! ¡Eli-kun! ¡Vamos a ir a la tienda! ¡Veremos los juguetes! ¡Y, y, y…! ¡Y jugaremos con ellos antes de que nos expulsen de la tienda!... ¡Sera tan divertido!

-¡Y por el bien de esta operación! Yo también iré (dice Umi mientras le jala un mechón de cabello a Honoka).

-¡Jajajaja!... ¡Auch!

-¿Ustedes que harán?

-¡Yo preparare galletas! ¿Verdad Nozomi-kun?

-¡Si Kotori-kun! ¡Se las prepararemos a nuestros héroes! (dice señalando a Eli y Umi)

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo también voy a ir!

-¡Si Honoka! ¡Tú serás el héroe de Maki-kun!

-¡Entonces! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!

Se retiran el trio de chicos.

-¿Y yo que soy Nozomi? (pregunta Nico).

-Tú eres el maldito duende que va a sacar a Maki del cuarto.

* * *

><p><em>2:04…<em>

-Honoka… ¡Deja de tocar el claxon! ¡Sino te voy a abandonar en la carretera!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Es que…es que… ¡Están divertido! (sigue tocando el claxon).

-Por eso te dije que debía de venir.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.

-Dime… ¿Qué haremos Eli?

-No lose, aunque hallamos reunido dinero, no creo nos alcance para mucho.

-¿Y si pedimos a alguien que nos regale su árbol?

-Honoka… ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!

-¡Si! ¡Mira en esa casa! ¡Bajémonos a preguntar!

-Definitivamente ¡Nadie! ¡Nos va a regalar su árbol!

Honoka empieza a tocar el claxon desesperadamente.

-¡Vamos Eli-kun! ¡Para! ¡Tenemos que preguntar!

Sin más remedio, se estacionaron y fueron a preguntar.

* * *

><p>-¡Nya! ¡En marcha Kayochin!<p>

-¡Espera Rin-kun!

-¡No es momento de esperar! ¡Tenemos que escalar una gran montaña!

-¡¿Eeeh?!

-¡Cuando venimos la primera vez, he tenido miedo a escalar una montaña! ¡Pero ahora que estamos juntos! ¡Creo que podemos hacerlo!

-¡Alguien sálveme!

* * *

><p>-¡Necesitamos! ¡Una gota de deseo!... ¡Una pizca de pasión!... ¡Y un litro de lujuria!... ¡MUAJAJAJA!<p>

-Nozomi-kun…jejeje ¿Am? ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes verdaderos para hacer galletas?

-Sería más divertido, si estuviéramos en la película de Shrek.

-¿Y las galletas?

* * *

><p>-¡Mira Maki-kun! ¡No crees que he venido aquí a disculparme! ¡Es más…! ¡Ni me interesa! ¡Si no fuera por los "push, push" que me va a hacer Nozomi sino sales de aquí!... ¡Así que por mi bien!... ¡Te ordeno que salgas! ¡¿Oíste?!... (¡No va a salir!).<p>

* * *

><p><em>2:09…<em>

-¡Hey! ¡Erena! ¡Anju! ¡¿Por qué tardaron tanto?! (Se puede ver un chico de baja estatura, ojos color verde que solo lleva puesto unos jeans y en la mano un helado).

-¡¿Kira Tsubasa?!

-¿Muse? ¿Qué hacen a…?

-¡Hola Tsubasa-kun!

-Aa-ah H-honoka… ¡Es-speren! ¡Déjenme ponerme una playera! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!

-¡Wow! ¡Esta casa definitivamente es de ricos! (dicen los tres al mismo tiempo).

-¡Miren ese sillón! ¡También tengo que probarlo!

-¡Honoka! ¡¿Qué vas hacer?!

Mientras Honoka se acuesta en el sofá.

-¡Que fastidio contigo! ¡Se mas educado!

-No se preocupen, deje que se relaje.

-¿Es tu casa Kira-san? (pregunta Eli).

-En realidad es de Anju-kun.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-B-bueno… verán…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Erena y Anju están en un auto en dirección a una cabaña._

_-¡Ah! Ahora que ya no concursaremos para el Love Live! Tenemos más tiempo para nosotros._

_-Lo dices como si no te gustara que estuviéramos los tres juntos._

_-No es que no me guste, somos una pareja Anju y me gustaría que solo fuéramos un duo._

_Anju le empieza acariciar la pierna derecha a Erena._

_-Y si seremos uno, cuando lleguemos a la cabaña…_

_-¡A mí me gustan más los tríos! (Tsubasa sale de su escondite)._

_Es una bendición que no hayan chocado._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

-Verán… es una larga historia… ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros tratamos de conseguir un árbol de Navidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que también es una larga historia.

-Ya veo, pues llévense este, lo acabo de decorar.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero este árbol es de Anju!

-No se preocupen, ni siquiera lo notara… con eso que quieren ser uno (dice lo último murmurando).

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! ¡Eres muy…! (dice Umi contento).

-¡Alto ahí! Digamos que haremos un intercambio, yo les doy el árbol de Navidad ¡Decorado!, a cambio de… Honoka.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Aa-h solo es para garantizar que me van a devolver el árbol.

-Trato hecho.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero porque aceptas?!

-En primera, será gratis, segunda, está decorado y tercera… esto es mejor que abandonarlo en la mitad de la carretera.

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Les ayudo a sacar el árbol!

-Te ves muy feliz Kira-san.

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo crees! ¡Estoy normal!

* * *

><p><em>2:43…<em>

-¡Boaaah! ¡Chicos! ¡Ya tengo energía! ¡Sigamos buscando el árbol! (dice Honoka levantándose del sofá) ¿Am? ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están?

-Ellos están en su auto.

-¿Ah?

A lo lejos, Honoka puede ver el auto de Eli alejándose de la cabaña Yuuki.

-¡Me abandonaron! ¡Que injusto!

-Tranquilo, estas en buenas manos (dice Tsubasa mientras le toca el hombro a Honoka).

-¿Ah?

* * *

><p>-¡Nya! ¡Aquí es!<p>

-¿Estás seguro Rin-kun?

-¡Claro! ¡Aquí me iba a golpear la cabeza!

-P-pero… ¿Esto no es el inicio?

-¡Nya! Es que estaba distraído e iba chocar.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo vamos a escalar?

-¿Nya?- En ese momento, este Umi-kun traía su equipamiento de montaña...¡Nya! ¡Creo que no vamos a poder escalar nada!

-Ay Rin-kun, bueno hay que regresar.

-¿Nya? ¿Cómo regresamos?

-¡Alguien sálvenos!

* * *

><p><em>En la cocina…<em>

-Y ahora tienes que con cuidado la mezcla Nozomi-kun.

-(Nozomi siente un escalofrió en su cuerpo y arroja el recipiente) ¡Espera Kotori-kun! ¡Mi sexto sentido, me dice que tres de mis hijos están en peligro!

-P-pero… me ibas a arrojar eso en la cara.

-¿Y estas bien? ¿No?

-Creo que sí.

-Ok… uno menos… me faltan dos.

* * *

><p>-¡Mira Maki! ¡Te perdono! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Tienes la suerte de que este súper idol mundial! ¡Te esté perdonando! ¡Por esa falta de respeto! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a casi lastimar mi bello rostro?! ¡¿Vas a salir?! (Como me atreví a romper tu inocencia).<p>

* * *

><p><em>3:12...<em>

_-¿Qué dirían de mí? ¿Qué dirían de ti? ¿Qué diría la gente si me viera todo el día...? Ha ha haciéndote el amor, el amor…_ _Ha ha haciéndote el amor, el amor… Hablarían de mí. Hablarían de ti. Andarían diciendo que no debo estar contigo… ha ha ha haciéndote el amor, el amor… Ha ha haciéndote el amor, el amor… No me importa a mí…_

-¡Eli! Creo que eso… ¡Es inapropiado!

-Calma, calma, solo era una canción.

-Bueno, ahora que tenemos el árbol… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Pues vamos en dirección al Súper, a ver si corremos suerte de encontrar un disfraz de Santa.

-Bueno, ya no cantes canciones inapropiadas.

-Ok, ok, aquí hay uno cerca.

* * *

><p><em>3:50…<em>

-¡Oye! ¡No estaba tan cerca!

-Bueno, era el más cercano.

-Está bien, ayúdame a buscar el disfraz.

* * *

><p>-*SNIF* *SNIF* ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡YA NO LOS VOLVERE A VER! ¡PERO DESDE AQUÍ LES MANDO EL MENSAJE DE QUE LOS AMO, Y QUE APARTIR DE HOY VIVIRE COMO TARZAN! ¡LEJOS DE LA CIVILIZACIÓN! *SNIF* ¡RODEADO DE NATURALEZA! *SNIF* *SNIF*.<p>

-¿Nya? ¿Tarzan no vivía en la selva? ¡Calmado Kayochin! ¡Ya regresaremos! ¡Mejor cantemos una canción!

-Voy a creer en ti Rin-kun ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar? (dice Hanayo más relajado).

-¡Esta!... ¡Jugaremos en el bosque! ¡Mientras que el lobo no está aquí! ¡Porque si el lobo aparece! ¡A todos nos comerá!... ¡¿Lobo estas ahí?!

-¡ALGUIEN SALVEME!

* * *

><p>-Kotori-kun, si tienes tanto miedo… puedes abrazarte a mí.<p>

-Gracias Nozomi-kun pero… estoy bien. Y Nozomi-kun ¿Enserio sabes en dónde están?

-¡Claro! ¡Si no, no me llamaría su "madre"!

-¿Madre?

-Jajaja… ¿No es obvio Kotori? Aunque en cualquier momento podemos aplicar el incesto, si insistes.

-C-creo que y-ya no le ten-ngo mied-do al bosqu-ue.

* * *

><p><em>5:00…<em>

-Eli ya hemos buscado en varias partes. No vamos a encontrar un traje de Santa.

-Mira, esta es nuestra última opción, vamos a ver.

Ya dentro del supermercado, siguieron buscando, sin encontrar nada. Así que volvieron a la salida, sin percatarse que a su lado hay un chico que intenta robarse unos cigarrillos. Al pasar por el detector empieza a sonar y el chico pone los cigarrillos en el bolsillo de la chamarra de Umi. En ese instante son detenidos por el oficial, que al ver los cigarrillos en el bolsillo decide detenerlos y llevarlos al cuarto de seguridad.

-Voltense y pongan las manos en la pared para que pueda revisarlos.

Umi y Eli obedecen las indicaciones del oficial pero al empezar a revisar a Umi, el oficial lo empezó a tocar de una manera más sensual.

-O-oficial no cree q-que se está… ¿prop-pasando?

En unos instantes, el oficial, abrazo a Umi y dijo…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy tocando a Umi! ¡Insértate en mí!

-¡¿En dónde?!

-¡Obvio!... ¡Que en mi corazón!

-¡¿Pero?!... ¡¿Quién eres tú?! (Dice Eli tratando de separar a Umi del "oficial").

-¡Ah! ¡Perdone!... ¡Soy el agente "S"! ¡Un fan de Muse!

Eli y Umi se emocionan al escuchar esto.

-Y también un gran fan de… EliUmi y KotoUmi.

-¿EliUmi y KotoUmi?

-¡Si ya saben! ¡Las parejas de Muse!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Parejas de Muse?!

-¡Si! ¡A mí me encanta EliUmi!

-Oficial… no s puedes dar un momento.

Eli toma de la muñeca a Umi y lo retira de ahí.

-Escuchaste, le gusta EliUmi.

-Lose… esto no me agrada Eli.

-A mí sí.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¿No lo ves? Si nos arrestan, ni siquiera vamos a poder llevar el árbol.

-¡No me digas que nosotros vamos a…!

-Lose… es una gran idea.

-Oficial… mi amigo y yo lo hemos hablado y queremos hacer un intercambio.

-(Umi le pega en el estómago) No me abandones.

-Ay Umi… nosotros les daremos momentos UmixEli a cambio de nuestra libertad.

-¡Momentos UmixEli! (dice Umi y el oficial, pero este último alegre y Umi sonrojado por la vergüenza).

* * *

><p><em>6:13…<em>

-¡¿Lobo estas aquí?!

-¡RIN-KUN! ¡DETENTE!

-Lo siento Kayochin, solo estoy jugando.

-No es momento de estar jugando Rin-kun.

-Nya, nya, nya… Nyaa. Lo siento Kayochin, siempre te arrastro a mis problemas, siempre les veo el lado positivo pero nunca les doy solución.

-No, Rin-kun, yo soy el que es demasiado tímido y a demás miedoso.

-¡¿De qué hablas Kayochin?! ¡Tú eres valiente! ¡Incluso más que yo! ¿Recuerdas el día que estábamos rodeados de perros? ¡Yo tenía mucho miedo!... Pero tú me ayudaste a salir de ahí.

-¡Para nada Rin-kun! Tú me animas a seguir adelante y siempre estas a mi lado ayudándome a realizar mis sueños.

-Kayochin (Rin voltea a ver a Hanayo con ojos de ternura).

-Rin-kun…

-¡¿LOBO ESTAS AQUÍ?!

-¡Rin-kun!

-Jajajaja (Rin y Hanayo se empiezan a reír de la situación y se dan un abrazo).

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

Rin y Hanayo se abrazan con más fuerza y cierran los ojos.

-¡ALGUIEN SALVENOS!

* * *

><p>Nico esta recargado sobre la puerta con un rostro deprimido.<p>

-Lo siento Maki, por favor sal de ahí… ¡Te he pedido miles de disculpas! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?!

No se escucha nada del otro lado de la puerta.

-(Creo que si merezco esos "push, push" de parte de Nozomi).

* * *

><p><em>6:30…<em>

_Quiero amarte fervientemente_

_¡Si! ¡No! ¡Di sí!_

_El amor_

_Acepta toda mi pasión convertida en amor_

_¡Si! ¡No! ¡Di sí!_

_La respuesta_

_Tu corazón de seguro me dará la respuesta…_

-¡Me niego a continuar! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Ni si quiera es verano! ¡Es invierno! ¡Hace frio y no hay sol!

-Umi… eso es lógico (se acerca y le empieza acariciar la cabeza) Que listo eres, que listo eres.

-¡No me trates como niño! ¡Eli! ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!

-Umi… deja de avergonzarte… que me dan ganas… de darte un beso.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Eli?!

-Solo cierra los ojos y espera…

Umi obedientemente cierra los ojos.

P.O.V de Umi…

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Acaso en verdad quiero que me bese… está cerca, puedo sentir su respiración… ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Termina P.O.V de Umi…

Umi al estar impaciente, decide abrir los ojos y enfrente de él ve a otro oficial a punto de llorar.

-¿B-buenas noc-ches?

-¡¿Qué rayos ibas hacer?! ¡¿Acaso quieres hacer llorar a este pobre fan?!

-P-perdona… n-no te conoz-zco.

-Mi nombre es agente "K".

-¿Ag-gente "K"?

-¡Oye agente "K"! ¡Iba tomar una foto de ese beso!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Los cielos dicen que solo pueden existir…! ¡EliNozo!

De repente llega un empleado de la tienda.

-Pues a mí me gusto… ¡Pero yo quiero… EliNozoKotoUmiMakiNico!

-¿Qué dijiste agente "Y"?

-Dije… EliNozo MakiNico y KotoUmi.

-¡Oh! ¿Alguien dijo Yaoi? Que sea… ¡KotoUmi, KotoUmi, KotoUmi! ¡Pliss!

-No agente "G" es UmiEli.

-Rayos…

-*Olfateando* *Olfateando* Mi nariz puede oler Yaoi a distancia…

-¿Enserio agente "L"?

-¡Na! ¡Solo vine a cambiar turno! ¿Qué sucede?

-Lamentablemente Umi y Eli… se iban a besar *SNIF* *SNIF* ¿No crees que es terrible?

-¡Na! Mientras exista HonoMaki yo estoy bien.

-¡NicoxMaki!

-¡¿Qué estas dicendo agente "M"?!

En el cuarto de seguridad empieza a ver una "pelea campal" entre todos los agentes, tratando de decidir que pareja sería mejor.

-¿No crees que debemos detenerlos Eli?

-¡Espera! ¡El agente le va hacer una llave al otro!

-Estas actuando muy inmaduro.

-Vamos Umi… no te lo tomes todo muy enserio.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me lo tome muy enserio? Si ya vamos a llegar muy tarde.

-Tienes razón (dice Eli algo triste).

-¿Y ahora porque te pones así?

-Es que tenía esperanza de que estuvieras enojado… por otra cosa.

-Eli…

-Bueno, perdón por interrumpirlos… pero creo que, deben irse.

-¡¿Tú quién eres?!

-Soy el gerente de esta tienda, mi nombre es agente "C"… estoy tan orgulloso, tomen.

-¿Qué esto?

-Son trajes navideños.

-¿Y lo del robo?

-De eso yo me encargo, ahora váyanse… tienen que irse… ¡AHORA!

-¡Muchas gracias! (Eli y Umi se van corriendo).

El agente "C" voltea ver la batalla de sus compañeros y recibe un golpe de una lata de refresco.

-Genial… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

* * *

><p><em>7:53<em>

-¡Nya! ¡No debieron asustarnos así!

Rin y Hanayo estaban devuelta en la cabaña Nishikino. Nozomi y Kotori los encontraron en el bosque y los trajeron a casa.

-Tranquilo Rin-kun, me alegra que nos hayan encontrado.

-¡Es que me molesta que asusten a Kayochin!

-Lo siento… Nozomi-kun no se pudo contener.

-¡Es que se veían tan tiernos!

-No es gracioso Nozomi-kun.

-Oigan chicos, no creen que ya se tardaron este…

Tocan la puerta. Nozomi abre la puerta y puede ver a Eli y a Umi.

-Diganos… ¿Hemos llegado a tiempo?

-Sí, llegan a tiempo Elichi.

De inmediato todos los integrantes de Muse presentes empezaron a arreglar la casa con los adornos y el árbol de Navidad, mientras se probaban los trajes navideños, que por suerte, a cada uno les quedaba a la perfección.

-¡Nya! ¡Mira! ¡Soy Rodolfo el Reno!

-Jejeje, que lindo te ves Rin-kun, también soy un reno.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué reno tan precioso estoy viendo! (abraza a Hanayo).

-T-te ves bi-ien Kotor-ri (dice Umi sonrojándose).

-También te queda bien el traje de duende Umi-kun.

-Grac-cias.

-¿Así que esto te lo dieron nuestros fans?

-Sí ¿Por qué preguntas Nozomi?

-Así que para ellos yo soy… ¿La esposa de Santa?

-Te queda bien… ¿No?

-Sí, Elichi… me queda perfecto.

-¡Ok chicos! ¡Reúnanse! ¡Vamos a discutir el plan! La cosa esta así, una vez que Nico haya sacado a Maki de su habitación y lo traerán a la puerta principal. Donde yo los estaré esperando vestido de santa.

-Oigan pero Nico-kun. ¿Ya ha logrado hablar con Maki-kun?

-Nicochi, ha progresado bastante, ya está siendo sincero.

-¿Han entendido el plan?

-¡Sí!

-Bueno entonces los estaré esperando allá afuera.

Eli se retira y se dirige a la puerta principal.

-¡Oigan! ¡Eli olvido el gorro de Santa!

-¡Yo se lo llevo! (dice Umi).

Umi abre la puerta y ve a Eli.

-¡HO, HO, HO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

-Eli, tu gorro.

Eli empieza a buscar en su cabeza desesperadamente, estira su brazo para tomar el gorro pero Umi cierra la puerta y sonrojado dice…

-¿No crees q-que est-to es vergonzos-so?

-B-bueno, maso menos, nunca imagine tener una panza tan voluminosa y una barba tan larga. ¿A ti te molesta algo?

-N-no en realidad… est-tan lindos los tr-rajes.

-Ya veo.

El ambiente se empieza a sentir incomodo…

-B-bueno, ya m-me voy.

Eli lo toma del brazo, y le quita el gorro.

-Lo siento cas-si se me ol-lvida.

-No te preocupes (dice Eli mientras se pone el gorro y busca entre su saco un pequeño obsequio) Ten, esto es tuyo.

-Eli… lo compraste para mí, pero… ¿Cuándo?

-Bueno te vi muy entusiasmado por ese libro, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad, te lo compre.

-Gracias Eli.

-No hay de que, bueno ahora si te pue…

Umi lo besa en los labios inesperadamente.

-Tú me hiciste esperar por un largo tiempo, yo no soy tan cruel para hacértelo a ti.

Se siguen besando.

* * *

><p>-Eres afortunado Maki tus padres no te muestran la realidad, yo perdí a mi padre a corta edad y tuve que tomar mucha responsabilidades, ya que mi madre necesitaba y necesita ayuda, aunque probablemente yo debo ser un desastre, no tengo buenas calificaciones y apenas pude hacer amigos… ¿Cómo puedo tener amigos si ni si quiera puedo ser un buen amigo? En verdad… lo siento Maki, no solo la situación de Santa sino también por las pocas veces que he sido sincero contigo… ¿Realmente soy alguien que puede cumplir todas tus expectativas? No valgo tanto ni creo que tener el valor de esta cabaña… ¿Te merezco? Si ni si quiera te puedo dar una familia.<p>

Nico empieza a llorar y enseguida se abre la habitación de Maki.

-¿Nico? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-¿M-maki? No hagas como que no hayas escuchado.

-Lo siento Nico, me he quedado dormido y acabo de despertar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HABLE SOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

-¿Eh? Eso no es mi culpa, yo estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño.

-¿Un sueño?

-Sí, soñé que llegaba Santa y nos llevaba a todo Muse al polo norte, después le ayudábamos a repartir los juguetes a ¡Todos los niños del mundo!... y a ti te regalaba carbón.

-Oh que lindo, hay que bajar, te tenemos una sorpresa.

Maki abraza a Nico por detrás.

-¿M-maki?

-No creo que sea tan afortunado vivir en un mundo virtual.

-¡¿Pero…?! ¡¿Q-que estás diciendo?!

Maki voltea a Nico y se miran directo a los ojos.

-Que eres una persona valiosa para mí… y que buscaremos alguna otra forma de tener hijos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Estás loco!

-¡¿Loco?! ¡Tú idiota que solo se la pasa gritando estupideces afuera de mi habitación!

-¡Al menos no soy un niño llorón mimado!

Maki y Nico bajan hacia el primer piso discutiendo.

-¡Nya! Creo que ya están mejor.

-Así es como debe de ser Rin-kun… d-digo Rodolfo el Reno.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué están haciendo? (pregunta Maki).

-¿De qué hablas niño pelirrojo? ¡Nosotros somos los amigos de Santa!

-Chicos ya sé que Santa…

-Shhh, calla… mejor abre la puerta (dice Nozomi poniéndole un dedo en la boca).

Maki algo fastidiado se dirige a la puerta principal y la abre.

-Así que, para ustedes a Santa le gusta besar a sus duendes (dice Maki con una mueca en el rostro).

-¡Oh por dios era UmiEli! (dice Hanayo desmayándose).

-¡Kayochin! ¡Resiste! (dice Rin sosteniendo a Hanayo).

-¡Wow! Se siente como si hubieran roto una ley universal (dice Nico esperando lo peor de Kotori y Nozomi).

-Nozomi-kun… ¿Puedo ser el seme en nuestra relación?

-Para mí funciona… espera, si tú eres mi pareja en este universo… ¿Cuál era mi otro hijo que estaba en peligro?

Umi y Eli detienen el beso ya que querían salir pronto de la cabaña porque no querían enfrentar la furia de Nozomi al decirle que habían abandonado a Honoka.

* * *

><p><em>9:00pm…<em>

-¡Que día! Me alegra que al final hayamos estado solo nosotros dos.

-Sí, fue divertido ser uno ¿no lo crees?

-Mmm no me agrado hacerlo al aire libre.

-A mí sí. Sentí que estábamos haciendo algo prohibido y lo disfrute más.

-Bueno si a ti te gusto… (Erena y Anju estaban a punto de entrar a la sala cuando empiezan a escuchar algunas quejas provenientes del sillón).

-¡DETENTE! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD!

-¡Como detenerme si lo estas disfrutando!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Si estas en la cima del placer!

-¿Sera que Tsu-kun trajo a un amigo para divertirse?

-Este idiota no va a parar. Debemos de detenerlo es inapropiado.

-Pero Ere-kun… esta en edad.

-No me importa, esta no es su casa.

-Le doy permiso.

-¡Nada de permiso! ¡Lo voy a detener ahorita!

Erena entra furioso a la sala.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Detente!

Honoka y Tsubasa detienen sus "acciones".

-¡Oh Erena! ¡Por fin llegaste!

-¡Hola Erena-kun! ¿Quieres unirte?

-¡Por supuesto que no!... ¡A mí no me gustan las cosquillas!

* * *

><p><em>Escena extra<em>

En el centro comercial

-Wow miren a esa linda pareja.

-¡Oh! Ese chico es afortunado. Me gustaría estar alado de esa chica linda.

-Que envidia. Me gustaría ser él.

Mientras tanto los chicos que iban caminando, no podían evitar escuchar estos comentarios.

-Oye, Yukiho-kun. ¿Crees que realmente parezco una chica? Incluso tu mamá te dijo que no podías invitar a dormir a una amiga a tu casa.

-Claro que no Arisa. Solo no les hagas caso. _Si supiera que esa es la razón por la que le empecé a hablar._

* * *

><p>¡Wow! Tenía tantas ganas de publicar este FF. Bueno ¡Feliz Navidad!<p>

Eso sería todo, comentarios, sugerencias, son bienvenidos. Gracias y que la suerte siempre este de su lado.


End file.
